A computer system is a layered device that includes a hardware layer, a firmware and operating system layer, and an applications program layer. The hardware layer of the computer system is often referred to as a physical platform. The physical platform may include processors, chipsets, communications channels, memory, boards and systems.
The computer system may also include a manageability engine including a microcontroller that is dedicated to allowing the computer system to be managed remotely via a remote management console over a communications network. The manageability engine allows the computer system to be managed remotely even when the computer system is in a low-power (standby/hibernate) state.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.